


The scandal

by Julie_Streep



Category: British Royal Family, Real Person Fiction, Royal Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: Year of 1993, Charles and Camilla faced the biggest scandal of the British Royal Family.
Relationships: Camilla Duchess of Cornwall/Charles Prince of Wales
Kudos: 3





	The scandal

Camilla and her sister Annabel were doing shopping, they had already a lot of bags in their arms, they bought some new clothes and some new sexy lingerie and Camilla could not wait to show Charles what she had bought. The two sisters were deciding where to have lunch when Annabel spotted a newspaper with Charles and Camilla's face on it and she immediately went to grab it, she quickly read the front page and paid for it, then went back to Camilla who was looking curiously to her sister who wasn't usually a fan of gossip magazines.

"Camilla, you have to look at this" - Annabel showed her sister the paper and Camilla's eyes widened in shock, her face was in the paper and the world mistress was written above it in capital letters.

"Oh my God, we need to go home" - Camilla hurried towards her car, she could not believe it, how could have they got that conversation? she was shocked and worried and thousands of thoughts were running through her minds, but for now she just wanted to go home and she hoped no one would recognize her. Once in the car, Annabel looked at Camilla worried.

"What is happening? Is this a true conversation? Did they eavesdrop on one of your conversation with Charles?" - Annabel had many questions, she knew her sister was having an affair with the Prince of Wales and she knew that things started to be a bit difficult for them after the book about Diana's life was published, but this was completely different, now everyone had the evidence of their relationship, they could not deny anything anymore and Annabel was really worried about Camilla, about her reputation and about what will now happen.

"I don't know how they got it, this is a catastrophe. I can not believe it, damn it!" - Camilla was shaking, she did not know what to think, all she could see were the words mistress and sex talk that she read in the magazine. This was a disaster, of that she was sure.

"So is it a true conversation?" - Camilla nodded slightly.

"Oh God" - Annabel looked back at the paper, opening it and reading it, she could not believe what she was seeing, the conversation was surely intimate and sexual and she was entirely positive that it will cause a big scandal.

"What are you going to do?" - they were almost home and all Camilla wanted, for now, was a cigarette and a glass of whiskey.

"I don't know" - when they finally arrived home, Camilla took the newspaper and read it carefully, she sat on the sofa and sobbed. Annabel sat next to her placing a hand on her back and stroking it softly, trying to comfort her.

"I know it will be hard, but I am here for you, you are not alone" - Camilla was grateful to have her sister and to still be loved, but she could not stop thinking about her children and her husband, it will be embarrassing for them too and she never wanted this to happen, she never wanted to hurt them and for sure she did not want Laura and Tom to read anything about her and Charles. She knew how paparazzi worked and from now on they would start to follow her and harass her for information and pictures and she was worried they would follow her children too and she could not stand it. She felt ashamed, desperate, worried, violated, and angry, that was a private conversation and they did not have any right to invade their privacy and to publish it in every paper.

"I think you should call Charles" - Annabel knew that probably the only one who could really know what Camilla was going through was Charles and she needed his support and his love. Camilla closed her eyes, Charles was going to be so angry about this she thought, this would ruin his reputation, his public image and people surely won't leave him alone and speculate even more about their relationship and his marriage and she feared what people will think about them and what his family will think about this. Camilla sighed, she knew she had to call him, but she did not know what to say to him, she did not know if she was ready to face this scandal, she did not know if she wanted to know what Charles thought about it. Camilla had tears in her eyes, for the first time in her life she did not know what to do, did she wanted to continue her relationship with Charles or did she wanted to try to repair some damage and leave him? Of course in her heart, she knew she loved him more than anything and that she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him, but they could never be a couple and leaving now maybe would spare them from more pain.

"I..." - at that moment the phone rang loud in the house, the two sisters looked at each other before Camilla stood up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" - Camilla's voice sounded unsure and shaking.

"Darling, are you ok?" - Charles at the other end of the line had heard her trembling voice and was worried.

"Did you see the papers?" - he had hoped to reach her before she could see the magazines to warn her, but he had apparently failed.

"Yes" - Camilla's voice break and so did Charles' heart hearing her voice so weak and unsure.

"Darling, I think we should meet to talk about this and about what will happen. I will be at Highgrove tomorrow, could you meet me at 10?" - Charles just wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go, he just wanted to comfort her and told her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him and that this scandal will not change anything between them, but he did not want to talk about this over the phone, because clearly it wasn't safe and he did not want to have other conversations printed on paper.

"I'll be there" - Camilla wanted to say more, but she could not trust her voice, she had too many thoughts to think properly she was too shocked, it was all too fresh to think clearly and she knew that if she started talking she will cry, and she did not want Charles to hear her cry, she did not want to hurt him even more.

"Camilla, I... I love you darling" - Charles had tears in his eyes too by now, she sounded so weak and insecure, he knew he had hurt her and he had never wanted it, he had never wanted to put her in this awful position. He just hoped she still loved him and was ready to fight for their love, because he certainly wasn't ready or willing to give up on her.

"I love you too" - Camilla smiled, now she knew he wasn't angry with her, and a little hope began to form in her heart. Charles was still worried, but his heart lifted a bit, and he had to smile hearing those words.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for the errors.


End file.
